Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela
by KateMariexoxoxo
Summary: George Weasley's youngest daughter is finally going to Hogwarts.  What happens when she realizes that she is different from others?  Will they accept her?  a couple OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela

So I'm a pretty big Harry Potter fan, um, I really like this story and I hope you do too.

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. The only thing I own are my OC's.**

Chapter 1

Welcome to London, England. You may have been here before, but not where I'm going to take you. Have you heard of Harry Potter? Of course you have, I mean, who hasn't heard of THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED? Well he is MY Uncle Harry. After he graduated at Hogwarts, he was hired to be the head of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic. His co-workers are my Aunt Ginny (Uncle Harry's wife), Uncle Ron (Ginny's Brother and Harry's best friend), and Aunt Hermione (Ron's wife and Harry's best friend). My Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur work at Gringotts. My Uncle Charlie and Aunt Cedrella live in Romania and train dragons. Finally, My parents, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson Weasley, own a jokeshop(dad) and work in the department of Magical Games and Sports at the ministry(mom).

I have a fairly large family, but that's only because I'm a Weasley! My Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have three children: James Sirius Potter (he's my age), Albus Severus Potter (He's a year younger), and Lilly Luna Potter (she's two years younger). My Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have two kids: Rose Weasley (my BFF and my age), and Hugo (Lilly's age). Then there are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's perfect, french, strawberry blonde haired children: Louis, Dominique, and Victoire(sixth year). I have five brothers, and a sister. There is Fred(sixth year), Roxanne(fifth year), Charlie(fourth year), Edmund and Jake(the twins, third years), and George Jr.(second year). I am the youngest and my name is Katalina Molly Weasley. My family has other friends, and enemies. They are friends with Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and my dad is particullarly close with Lee Jordan, his best friend from school. The family enemy, is Draco Malfoy. He and his wife Astoria and their ARROGANT SNOBBISH son Scorpious are, and always will be, family enemies. You are probably bored of all the introductions, but I can't show you around without you knowing the people! Finally and I promise this is the last one, there is Teddy Lupin. He is the son of the late Remus and Nymphadora Lupin who died in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry is his godfather, so we see him ALL THE TIME!

When anyone in my family turns eleven, they receive a letter. That letter is from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This story starts when James, Rosie, and I get our letters from Hogwarts. This is where the exciting journey begins.

~/~

"Katie, your letter is here!" my mum yelled at the top of her lungs through our big house. I raced down the stairs, overflowing with excitement. I was the first one in the family room, despite Ed and Jake's stupid tripwires. Mum swears she is going to tye them up and leave them somewhere if she trips again. However, she has said that since they could walk. "Here!" mum handed me a shimmering envelope with beautiful calligraphy saying:

"Miss Katalina Molly Weasley

2nd floor bedroom, last door on the right, west wing

Weasley Residence

1617 Alohamora Avenue

Wizard Estates

London, England"

"So sis, your letter finally came. How long have you been waiting again? Eleven years?" said Ed as he and Jake tramped into the family room.

"Congratulations _first year_." Said Jake running into me.

"Come off it would you? Don't you remember when you got your letter?" said Roxanne, my older sister.

"Don't try and boss us around Annie. Honestly can't we have a little fun?" Ed whined.

"Finally someone sane from our family attending Hogwarts. Yes you are sane Roxanne, but the more sanity, the better. You and Rosie,Katie, are going to be the reincarnation of the name Weasley." said Dad.

"Oh Dad, stuff it and let her open it!" said Fred, my oldest brother who was going into sixth year. I carefully broke the beautiful seal and pulled out the piece of perfect cream-colored parchment. I unfolded it so carefully I could see the annoyance on my sibling's faces. The dark, beautiful calligraphy stood out on the parchment.

"Dear Miss Weasley,

On behalf of everyone, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of the teachers are looking forward to teahcing you throughout your Hogwarts years. Your parents have submitted previous testing, and you will be placed in all "advanced classes." This only means you will have harder work to do. You will still be in classes with your year. A supplies list is included in this letter. That supply list does include a broom, as it has been decided to allow first years to play Quidditch. We can't wait to see you at school.

Yours Most Magically,

Professor Minerva M. McGonagall

Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor

Supplies:

* One standard sized two cauldron (iron or pewter)

* Several rolls of parchment

* Several quills

* Several bottles of ink

* broom (preferably a Nimbus 2000 or a Nimbus 2001)

* One pet: owl, rat, toad, etc.

* One set of scales

* One set of phials

* Four sets of black robes (Madam Malkin will give you the rest of your uniform)

* Muggle clothing and hygenic things

* Books to be found on book list

* Anything else you can think of

* And last but not least… A Wand

Remember you are coming to Hogwarts to Learn!"

My parents read the booklist and gave me permission to send an owl to Rosie. I ran up to my room. A pen, a piece of parchment, and a bottle of ink were handy at my desk. This is what my note said: "Rosie, Can I take a portkey over to you? KMW 3" Edwin the family owl took the letter down the street to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house. Ireceived a note back from Edwin saying: "Katie, Sure come on over! Bring your letter with you!" RW3" So I took my ribbon portkey to Rosie's house. I said "Rosie's House" and was whisked off to 1614 Alohamora Avenue. I landed in Rosie's bedroom.

"Let me see it!" Rosie screamed at me as soon as I landed.

"I want to see yours!" I screamed excitedly. We each grabbed each other's letters and talked about going to Diagon Alley. Both Rosie and I had never been there, even though others in our family had.

"Miss Rosie, Miss Katie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would like to see you downstairs in the parlor." Said Winky, the house-elf whome Hermione PAID to clean and take caare of the house.

"Thanks Winky, we'll be down in a minute." Said Rosie. Most house-elves are slaves, but Winky was freed, so Hermione and Ron pay her to help around the house.

"Well hello there Katie. Are you and Rosie excited to go to Hogwarts?" said Uncle Ron.

"No DUH Daddy! What did you want us for Mamma?" Rosie said LOUDLY.

"We're going to Diagon Alley as soon as Katie's family, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's family, Gramma and Grampa Weasley get here. Rosie sweetheart, would you tell Winky to bring our coats?" Aunt Hermione said sweetly.

"Yes Mamma, WINKY!" Rosie ran out of the room almost running into the miniature Uncle Ron that walked into the room.

"Mamma?" said Hugo as he avoided his charging sister.

"What is it Hugo honey?" Aunt Hermione smiled at her son.

"Hermione, you can't call Hugo honey, he is just starting to grow up. What is it son?" Uncle Ron corrected Aunt Hermione.

"I don't understand why I'm not allowed to go to Diagon Alley. Rose always gets to do everything before me! Plus I want to go to Unle George's store! I want a package of extendable ears."

"NO! You aren't allowed because in our family it is a treat for Hogwarts students only. Plus I outlawed all Weasley products." Said Aunt Hermione.

"I'll bring you a package." Uncle Ron whispered to Huge.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

"Hermione, please relax! He is my SON. I need ot spoil him sometimes!" BANG!

"Good morning brother! Brother's smart wife!" said my all-to-cheerful father as my entire family apparated into the room.

"Hello Angelina. How are you holding up?" Aunt Hermione smiled at the pretty carmel skinned woman infront of her.

"Well you know that Edmund and Jake are always playing jokes much to my shagrin. Fred is very much absorbed in his school and his girlfriend, Alise Carew. I don't like her, but you know he won't listen. Roxanne has tossed a bazillion dates out the window, literally, and is more absorbed in her study of dragons. Charlie is so sucked into his study of Magical History it's annoying. George is constantly eating and is growing sooooooooooooooooooooo quickly. And Katie is going to Hogwarts, so you know, life is normal!" my mum smiled back Aunt Hermione. BANG!

"The Potters are here!" Uncle Harry shouted as he and his family entered the room with an amazing fireworks display.

"Harry! You had to shoot off firecrackers in my FAMILY ROOM!" Aunt Hermione looked jokingly over at Uncle Harry.

"Sorry, I just had too!" Uncle Harry smiled back at her. ZIP! It was a very week sound compared to the others. However Gramma and Grampa Weasley are old.

"Hello grandchildren! Shall we go to Diagon Alley?" Grampa Arthur has always been impatient, or so Dad says.

"Oh my beautiful grandaughters! Katalina, Rose, your first year at Hogwarts. Oh congratulations!" Gramma Molly, my namesake.

"Well I'm waiting people!" Grampa Arthur was tapping his foot over by the door.

"Everyone hold on to me!" Uncle Harry spoke loudly.

"Wands out." Uncle Ron pulled out his wand and everyone who had a wand followed in suit.

**BANG!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: read and review people! just don't flame it. this is my first publicized story so you know, PLEASE BE NICE! I have more written but I wanna know what people think so ya! luv y'all! KMW


	2. Chapter 2

Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela

_A/N~ ok so I know the first chapter was sort of wordy, but this chapter has a little more action! Enjoy! Oh and thanks to my first reviewer, Serenity Jackson, and another who read my story and favorited it, Marzie Tupenda. Check out Marzie Tupenda's story "Oh That Fateful Night" when you finish reading this! Love from the author,_

_Katalina M. Weasley :)_

**Disclaimer~I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! The only thing I own are my OC's**

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

There we were inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just walk straight through. This place gives me the creeps." Aunt Hermione started shoving us toward the back door. It was a darkly lit pub, and many eccentric magic folk were there. We were hustled through to the back courtyard. There Uncle Ron tapped on the wall in three different places. Suddenly the bricks started rearanging themselves until they formed an archway. We looked through the archway to see a bustling little village with people rushing everywhere.

"Wow." Rosie and I said in synch.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Aunt Hermione smiled at our reactions. My mum came behind us and gently shoved us forward into the bustling little village. All around us were sights and sounds we weren't used to. Owls were hooting, people were shouting, and everyone was being jostled all over.

"We have appointments at Madam Malkin's in five minutes. Harry, Ron, George, why don't you go and pick up the trunks and train tickets. We'll take everyone to Malkin's for robe fittings." Aunt Ginny handed out orders quickly. She was a genuine leader.

"Ginny we have other"

"Harry…" Aunt Ginny said in a warning tone.

"Come on boys." George motioned for the others to follow him.

"This way. Come on everyone." Mum gathered everyone and started hearding us to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Ah, Hello and welcome to my shop!" said a plump, red faced, short woman wearing an apron full of pins and a tape measure around her neck. We knew at once that she must be Madam Malkin.

~/~

"Hello? Mr. Ollivander?" Rosie, James and I crept into the delapedated, miniscule shop.

"Ah yes, the next generation is here for their wands. Let's see, James Potter. Your wand will be Holly, I know that for sure. Hmmm, try this one." Said an eccentric, old gentleman who appeared out of NO WHERE. He handed James a wand. James flicked it and I swear I saw firecrackers come out of his ears.

"Oh yes, good. Dragon heartstring, 13 ¼ inches. Unique. Miss Weasley, yes you lass." He said pointing to Rosie. "Hmmmm, try this one." He said. She waved it and she took out a window, the clattering all over the floor. Now I knew why his shop was delapedated. "Nope, oh dear let's see. Try this." He handed her a birch wand, she waved it and her entire self levitated four feet off the ground. "Very good. Birch with unicorn hair, 12 even inches. The other Miss Weasley, come here lass. You seem different in a way, but I shall figure you out! Try this. He handed me a maple wand. I waved it and it singed the hair off of Mr. Ollivander's head.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Now now lass, try this one." He handed me a shining, piercing green box. I opened it and inside I saw a wand that made me tingle all over. I gently picked up the glowing wand and instantly felt the glow spread through me. I absorbed and became the light. "Oh how excellent!" said Mr. Ollivander snapping me out of my "trance". "It is odd though. Willow wood, veela hair, 10 ½ inches. Yes quite strange. There is something unique about you, and will be someone to keep an eye on." I looked at him funny, paid him for my wand, and left, not knowing that he was very right.

~/~

"We only have one stop left. The Magical Menagerie. Roxanne, boys, you may go look around. Katie, here are ten galleons. Get yourself a pet and a few items to take care of it." Said Mum.

"James Sirius Potter, don't you DARE come out of that store with a TOAD or a RAT! DO YOU HERE ME?" said Aunt Ginny. We walked into the Menagerie only to see a gazillion owls all around us. Sounds were coming from everywhere, hooting, yowling, scratching, and croaking. Suddenly, on my shoulder, landed a beautiful snowy owl. She ruffled her feathers and just sat there. As I continued to walk, she continued to sit. By the time we got through the store I had found a loyal companion. Rosie chose a snowy owl, and James chose a great-horned owl, native to the americas, but imported to wizarding Brittain. Once we payed for our owls, we walked outside to find our parents. My owl was still sitting on my shoulder and snuggled up against me. That was when I chose her name.

"Snuggles. Yes Snuggles. Do you like your name?" I said to her.

"Hoooo…" Snuggles hooted and snuggled closer to me.

"I'm definitely naming mine Sugar, I mean, she looks like she was dumped in a bowl of confectionary sugar!" Rosie smiled and I agreed with her.

"Pssha, Mine is Challenger. What? He looks like a challenger." James defended his name when Rosie and I started laughing at it.

"Wow, super name Jim." I said my voice coated in sarcasm.

"Sis, why is your owl on your shoulder?" said Fred as he came running up behind us with different packages in his hands.

"This is Snuggles, Fred. She actually picked me!" I looked up at my brother with pride.

"Cute name sis. It is definitely better than the name I gave my owl. I have no idea where I came up with Mr. Blue. He doesn't even look blue!" Fred wacked himself on the head with the heal of his palm.

"What a cute owl sis! What did you name her?" Roxanne, my dragon obsessed older sister came running up.

"Snuggles is her name Annie."

"You have to come to see Dad's store! I mean you have never been here, come and see!" Roxanne grabbed me by the arm and yanked Rosie and me over to Dad's store.

~/~

"Katalina Molly Weasley, Roxanne Lucy Weasley, where have you two been?" said Mum as she charged at us in the middle of Dad's store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Sorry Mum, it's just that Katie and Rosie hadn't seen Dad's store, so I yanked them in here. What's wrong?" I have to admit my sister is very good at getting out of trouble.

"Did you get your owl Katie?" Mum turned her attention to me.

"Yes Mum. This is Snuggles." Now Snuggles was still sitting on my shoulder so Mum was a bit surprised.

"Why don't you have her in her cage?"

"Mum, owls weren't meant to be shut up in cages. They were meant to be free! My owl won't be in her cage unless it is for traveling purposes."

"Well we had better get you and Rosie home." Mum said, and with that we went to find the rest of the family.

_A/N~ Well, another chapter out of the way! So what do you think? You see that button down there? It says REVIEW! Do what the button tells you! Love from the author,_

_Katalina M. Weasley_


	3. Chapter 3

Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela

A/N ~ Hello readers! First of all, my apologies to _**Serenity Luna Potter**_, who also goes by Serenity Jackson. I'm sorry I had the wrong penname! Well this chapter is where you meet a few more characters, and I'm quite excited to see what you think of them! Enjoy! Love from the author,

Katalina M. Weasley :)

DISCLAIMER ~ I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. The only thing I own are my Ocs.

Chapter 3: Platform 9 ¾ 

"What in Merlin's name is taking her so long? KATIE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

"Sorry Daddy, I had to get one last thing." I held up my journal to show him.

"Well come on then. Uncle Harry has cars waiting outside to take us to King's Cross Station." Daddy shoved us out the door. The sky had not yet burst forth in the colors of a new day. We watched the sun rise as we drove to King's Cross.

"Katie, we are going to be at Hogwarts in less than twelve hours. Finally we will be where we've been wanting to go since FOREVER!" Rosie sat next to me in the car stroking Sugar's head.

"Yes, Finally we get to learn what everyone else knows. AND, we get to play quidditch, my firebolt is AWESOME!" I said in a somewhat sing-songy voice.

"Oh come on now. Girls have never been decent Quidditch players." Ed, one of the Gryffindor beaters, said to the general public.

"Excuse you Edmund, but I happen to be a star chaser on the Gryffindor team." Roxanne said indignantly as she waked Ed on the head with her broomstick. Everyone in my family plays Quidditch. My brother, Fred, a sixth year Prefect, is also the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and he's their keeper. Roxanne, Charlie, and Victoire are the chasers. Edmund and Jake are the beaters, and George is the seeker. I love Quidditch, I've been practicing ever since I was little. Both of my parents played Quidditch for Gryffindor when they were in school.

"Katie! We're almost there! We get to go through the barrier as students this year. We don't have to run through holding our mum's hand like we used too!" Rosie was quite hyper and excited.

"Rose Weasley, keep your voice down!" Aunt Hermione admonished her.

"Yes Mum, I'm sorry." Rosie looked down at her toes. My brother, George, broke the awkward silence.

"Katie, Rosie, which house do you want to get into?"

"Um…anything but Slytherin." I said stating the obvious.

"I agree with you Katie. As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'm cool." Rosie added.

"We would love it if you were in Gryffindor girls, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw aren't bad." Mum gave us an encouraging smile.

"Your Uncle Percy's, the Minister of Magic, bloody cute girlfriend was a Ravenclaw. Oi! You don't have to hit so hard! Do you really think I would've married you if I didn't think you were the most gorgeous woman on the planet earth?" He rubbed his arm where Aunt Hermione had hit him with a book, that both Rosie and I swear came out of no where. "Really we should be there soon. Who is driving this bloody contraption."

"Hush, he's new, remember Ronald?" Aunt Hermione wound up to hit him again but this time he caught her.

"Welcome to King's Cross Station everyone. Be aware that muggles swarm this place. Do your best to act like one of them. Enjoy your school year!" said our driver. We each loaded our things onto a trolley and started pushing them toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and all of my brothers had already gone through the barrier.

"Watch where you're going kid!" an angry muggle man said as he banged into my trolley.

"Sorry."

"Katie what are you waiting for? We're next!" Rosie tugged on my arm and I got ready to go.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3!" We ran towards the huge barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Just as we were about to hit it, we were on another platform, Platform 9 ¾.

"We'll help you get your things on the train. Come on girls! The train leaves right at 11 O'clock!" Aunt Ginny grabbed Rosies' trolley from her and pushed it towards the train.

"Oh my leetle Victoire. Off to school again. You must write me evreey day. I mees you so much when you are gone." Aunt Fleur gave Victoire a tearful good bye.

"I never liked her." Aunt Ginny whispered to Aunt Hermione, who nodded in agreement. TOOT TOOT! The train whistel went off.

"All aboard everyone!" the conductor shouted across the platform. As everyone was hurrying to get on the train I saw out of the corner of my eye a tall man with blode hair and a VERY pointy nose. With him was a tall woman with blonde hair and a boy my age who looked very much like his father.

"Rosie look!"

"Galloping Gargoyles! Those look like the Malfoys!"

"Come on, quickly now lassies! We haven't got all day." The conductor guided us onto the train. The only compartment with space was the one James was in. He was sitting with two boys who were also our age.

"Um…Jim? This is the only compartment with space. May we join you?" I asked quietly.

"Sure come on in. Xavier, Rigel, these are my cousins Katie and Rosie Weasley. Kate, Ro, this is Xavier Lupin, and distant cousin of Remus Lupin, and Rigel Black, and distant cousin of Sirius Black."

"Will you give us a hand with our stuff please?" Rosie looked at James impatiently. As soon as we sat down the compartment door swung open.

"Hi I'm Frank Longbottom. Is there room in this compartment?"

"Enough for you mate! D'you want to join my gang? We'll be like my Grandad Potter, The Marauders!" said James pulling Frank down next to him.

"Oh, ok! As long as that nasty chap with blonde hair isn't part of your gang." Frank looked nervous again.

"He isn't. There is no way we would admit a Malfoy." Rigel snorted when he said the name.

"Welcome aboard." Xavier shook Frank's hand. And so went our train ride to school, to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela

_**A/N ~ Helloooooooo? Are there any reviewers out there? Well, if anyone has read this I would appreciate a review just to know how I'm doing. I made a couple grammar errors in the last chapter, but I'll edit a little bit more carefully this time. Anyway, once you're finished check out **__**It Started with a Dance**__** by Serenity Luna Potter, and **__**Oh That Fateful Night**__** by Marzie Tupenda. They are both great stories and good friends of mine. Well, read and **_**REVIEW!**_** :)**_

_**Love from the author, **_

_**Katalina M. Weasley**_

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

"You know James, you should put your robes on. We will be at Hogwarts really soon!" Rosie took on her "bossy" tone, which I have to admit she is quite good at.

"Whatever Ro." James grumbled to himself, yet he did as she suggested.

"Would you like some candy young-uns?" A plump, kindly witch came by with the confectionary cart.

"Oh yes please! Do you have chocolate frogs?" Frank looked up hopefully.

"Of course we do! Hmmmm, you must be a Longbottom. Yes I remember when your father and mother, and of course grandfather and grandmother road on this train. How many would you like lad?"

"Two please!" Frank handed the lady two knuts.

"Anything else?"

"Do you have pumpkin juice?" I asked the lady.

"Yes love, five knuts a bottle."

"Two please." I handed her ten knuts.

"I'll pay you back later." Rosie said as I handed her a bottle.

"Is that all? Okay, enjoy your trip young-uns!" She closed the door to our compartment and walked away, pushing the confectionary cart in front of her.

"We are almost to Hogwarts station. If all students would please gather up their things and be ready to get off the train, our staff would be most grateful. We hope you enjoy your year and we will see you on the first day of summer!"

"Ro would you hand me that cage?" James picked up his trunk and gestured towards his owl.

"Here Jim. See you at the castle." We gathered up our things and set them on the platform. We were about to walk with the other students when we heard the jolly yell,

"FIRS' YEARS! THIS WAY! FALLER ME!" It was Hagrid. He always takes the first years to the school in boats across the lake.

"It's now or never Rosie." I stepped into a boat and tried to keep from falling into the murky water.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Rosie hopped into the boat next to me. We saw James and Rigel in one boat and Xavier and Frank in another. Hagrid held his lantern up high and the boats started moving across the lake. The lanterns reflected upon the tantalizing ripples in the water.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hagrid shouted so that all could hear. Above us was a beautiful castle shining with lanterns, just waiting for us. Hagrid helped everyone out of the boats and up onto the dock.

"First years, follow me. This way, watch your step." A tall witch dressed in black and green met us there. She was old, but she still moved briskly. She came to a set of double doors and stopped us. "When I call your name, come forward and sit on the stool." Then she opened the doors and we entered the great hall. The hat she was holding sang a song about the different founders and houses. Then the witch set the at in mid air and opened a scroll. "Abbot, Rufus." A little boy with perfectly straight black hair and grey-blue eyes stepped forward. The hat screamed,

"RAVENCLAW!" after it had thought a moment. Cheers went up from the Ravenclaw table as little Rufus walked to the table. This is exactly how it went in alphabetical order.

"Black, Rigel."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table went WILD! Rigel jumped up and down and ran to the Gryffindor table. Lot's of letters passed before someone I knew was called up.

"Longbottom, Frank." Poor Frank sat down on the stool. The hat said,

"Yup he's a GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Xavier."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Scorpious." The hat screamed,

"SLYTHERIN SLYTHERIN SLYTHERIN!" even before the boy sat down. The Slytherin table went BERSERK. I gasped. So he was a Malfoy, and an arch nemesis of our family.

"Potter, James." The entire hall went quiet. This was Harry and Ginny's first child and he resembled his Father immensely, minus the tint of red to his black hair.

"NO DUH! GRYFFINDOR!" More and more letters went by. I had practically fallen asleep standing up when suddenly,

"Weasley, Katalina." I started out of my daydream. This was it. This would determine my school years. The hat rested on my head.

"Hmmm." I heard it say. "You are tricky. Brave and smart, yes you are those. However your loyalty, honesty, and friendship are abundant enough. Yes my dear you are a HUFFLEPUFF!" I smiled thankful that I wasn't a Slytherin. I stood up and ran over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Welcome to your school family darling." Said an older girl, maybe a sixth year.

"Weasley, Rose." I crossed my fingers so tightly I thought they would fall off.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. I screamed so loudly I'm sure that someone in another galaxy could have heard me.

"Are you two related?" asked the sixth year next to me.

"We're cousins, and best friends." Rosie said as she sat down next to me.

"Excuse me." Said a voice from the podium. We all turned to look. "Welcome one and all to Hogwarts. Mr. Filch said that if he finds any Weasley joke items he will immediately ask me to give detention to the culprit. Just a warning. All homework is to be handed in on time and all classes must be attended unless you have a signed excuse. By a teacher Weasleys." McGonagall said looking directly at my twin brothers. "Before your meal is served I would like to introduce to you the teachers and other staff. Professor Babbling, ancient runes. Professor Binns, History of Magic. Professors Firenze and Trelawney, Divination. Professor Flitwick, Charms and head of Ravenclaw house. Professor Hagrid, care of magical creatures. Professor Longbottom, Herbology and head of Gryffindor house. Professor Sinistra, astronomy. Professor Zabini, potions. Professor Vector, arithmancy. Professor Audrey Weasley, wife of the minister of magic, muggle studies and head of Hufflepuff house. Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt, Defense against the Dark Arts. Madam Hooch, flying instructor and quidditch referee. Madam Pince, librarian. Madam Pomfrey, school nurse. And lastly Mr. Argus Filch, caretaker. Professor Sinistra is also your deputy headmistress. These teachers are here for you. Please respect them and do as they ask. Now I would like you to thank all of the teachers and of course welcome the first years." McGonagall, Headmistress and Transfiguration professor, waved her wand and the plates filled with food.

"Katie, I assume that our parents won't exactly be happy about us being Hufflepuffs. I mean the rest of them are Gryffindors. We'll probably get Howlers from Gramma Molly. Well, that's okay, we will always be Hufflepuffs. May I have a refill of pumpkin juice please?" Rosie's voice was a little bit anxious when she mentioned howlers from Gramma. We both know that her howlers AREN'T PRETTY.

"Yes I suppose you're right. They will have to accept that fact that we are Happy to be a Hufflepuff."

"Sixth year Prefects, please lead your houses to their dormitories. Show the first years the ropes and make sure none of them fall off the staircases." Professor McGonagall announced.

"Girls follow me!" said a tall girl with soft brown curls and perfect skin.

"Guys follow me. Girls follow Zoe." A tall, bronze, blonde haired boy motioned for the guys to follow him.

"All right everyone, this way!" Zoe said with a smile. We saw Fred leading the Gryffindor guys out of the great hall.

"Fred!" I shouted and waved, but when he looked my way, he frowned and turned away. "Oh great, my family is going to disown me."

~/~

"Okay everyone, this is the Hufflepuff dormitory. It is guarded by a portrait of Madam Lorencia Mora. She was Helga Hufflepuff's very good friend. Hello Lorencia!" Zoe waved at the woman in the picture.

"Hello there Zoe! Welcome back! Hello students , and first years, welcome, or welcome back, to Hufflepuff!" Madam Mora smiled and waved at us. Timidly we waved back.

"Fiddlesticks." Said Zoe.

"My Pleasure!" Madam Mora's portrait swung open to reveal a stair case.

"This way! Now up these stairs is the common room. It is basically your hang out space. Up those stairs to the right are the girls dormitories, to the left are the guys dormitories. The first floor is for First Years. Everyone else, Welcome back! First years I will meet you in your room for a Hogwarts tutorial." Zoe and her friends ran towards the stairs, followed by all the other girls. Rose and I nervously started towards them too.

"Are you first years too?" a girl with strawberry blonde hair and grey blue eyes asked us.

"Yes. I'm Katalina Weasley, and this is Rose my cousin. But we prefer to be called Katie and Rosie. Who are you?" I said with a timid smile.

"I'm Eden Rogers. I'm new here. My parents Peter and Appolette Rogers went to Durmstrang and Beaxbatons. They decided on Hogwarts for me because it is closer to home. Will you be my friends?"

"Why not?" Eden smiled and we all started laughing. "I wonder who the other first years are." As soon as I said that, two girls with platinum blonde hair and purple-blue eyes walked over to us.

"Excuse us, but I think it's about time we got settled in and we need to discuss closet space. By the way I'm Patricia Richman and this is my twin, Polly. Our mother is a model and our father works for the British Prime Minister. They are both muggles, and were astonished when we got our letters."

"Um, okay. I'm Katie Weasley. This is my cousin Rosie Weasley and our friend Eden Rogers."

"Pleasure I'm sure." Polly sniffed and looked away.

"Well then…" Eden rolled her eyes. We walked towards the stairs. When we reached them we could hear laughing coming from the dormitories. All of the other girls were unpacking and having a jolly time. We reached a door that said "First Years."

"Well here it is, Alohamora." Rosie opened the door and we walked into the room.

"What did she say?" Patricia asked.

"Alohamora. Haven't you read through _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_? It's the first spell in the book." I walked into the room.

"Hey! Our stuff is here! There's my trunk!" Eden ran over to a bed that had a black trunk with the letters "EMR" in gold across the top. She opened the trunk with a big smile. On the left side of the room were two beds with dull pink trunks in front of them.

"Well at least all of our things are here." Said Patricia. She and Polly walked over and opened their trunks. Rosie and I walked over to our beds. She opened her rose colored trunk and started pulling things out. Everyone was unpacking and rushing around the room. I opened my yellow trunk. In the back corner were all of my books. _A History of Magic_, _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them,_ etc. etc. etc.

"Hey girls, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zoe knocked on our door and let herself in. "I'm supposed to tell you just a few things you need to know about Hogwarts. One: The staircases like to move, so hold on tight. Two: Breakfast starts at 7:00am and ends at 8:00am. You are welcome to eat in between those two times. Three: Here are your class schedules. You will share class periods with the first years from one of the other classes. You will be pared with that house for one whole day. Four: Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow at 7:00pm. Be on the pitch with your brooms ready to play. I'll wake you all up at 6:00am tomorrow. Sleep tight everybody!" Zoe smiled and left the room.

"Are you all trying out for Quidditch?" Eden asked us.

"Uh, YEAH! Katie is the most amazing, beastly seeker EVER! I play chaser." Rosie babbled about Quidditch and how great we both are.

"We aren't going to try out. Polly and I aren't sporty people. We like reality television and manicures much better."

"Whatever. Look I'm going to bed. We have school tomorrow." Rosie rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom with her pajamas and toothbrush followed closely by Eden. I shot a look at Polly and Patricia before I followed Rosie and Eden into the bathroom.

_**A/N ~ Well there you are…Chapter 4 of my story. I see a button down there, do you? It looks pretty interesting. You like this story sooooooo much that you just HAVE to press that button. Come on, I want to hear from you! By the way, if anyone is available to be a beta reader for me…just let me know. I'm looking for one! Well do what that beautiful, shining, ENTICING button says. **_**REVIEW!**

_**Love from the Author, **_

_**Katalina M. Weasley :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Katalina Weasley and the Legend of the Veela

_**A/N ~ Hello readers! Still haven't seen many reviews! Well it is my first story so what am I supposed to expect? Ummmmmmmm, Well check out Oh that Fateful Night, by Marzie Tupenda and It started with a dance, by Serenity Luna Potter. Thanks for the reviews peeps! Please read and review! **_

_**Love from the author, **_

_**Katalina M. Weasley :) **_

**Disclaimer ~ unfortunately…I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HIM. Accept for my OCs. **

Chapter 5: Letters from Home

"Mail Call!" Owls swooped into the great hall where everyone was eating breakfast. Rosie and I each had a pile of letters, a Daily Prophet, and a Quibbler. I opened the first letter. It was from Mum.

"_Dear Katie, _

_Congratulations on getting into Hufflepuff! Your Gramma Lucy Johnson was a Hufflepuff. Have a great first day, and write soon. We miss you! Much Love, Mum._"

Rosie opened her first letter.

"_Dearest Rosie, _

_Congratulations on becoming a Hufflepuff! We are confident that you will do well in Hufflepuff and we are proud of you. Write soon. All my love, Mother._"

As we were ruffling through the rest of our mail, Gramma Molly's owl, Errol, flew into the great hall and landed in a bowl of scrambled eggs. Everyone in our family flinched. He placed a Howler in front of Fred and flew off. Fred looked down in horror. He quickly opened it. The bright red envelope flew into the air.

**"Fred, Edmund, Jake, and George, this is for all of you. So LISTEN UP! ****HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR SISTER AND YOUR COUSIN THAT WAY. EVEN IF THEY ARE IN HUFFLEPUFF THEY ARE FAMILY! I FOR ONE AM PROUD TO HAVE GRANDAUGHTERS WHO ARE ****LOYAL DEPENDABLE AND HARDWORKING! ****YOU HAD BETTER APOLOGIZE TO THEM…****NOW! ****GO ON I'M WAITING!"** The letter stopped yelling and all of my brothers stood up.

"We're sorry Katie and Rosie."

**"YOU HAD BETTER MEAN IT! NOW SIT DOWN! IF I CATCH WORD THAT YOU ARE GIVING YOUR SISTER AND COUSIN ANY MORE GRIEF THEN I'LL HAVE YOUR MOTHER BRING YOU ****STRAIGHT HOME! I HOPE YOU'RE LISTENING! ****Oh James, congratulations on getting into Gryffindor! Katalina, Rose, I'm so proud that you are Hufflepuffs. I couldn't think of a better house to put the two of you in!" **Then the letter stuck it's tongue out and destroyed itself. People started laughing and my brothers turned as red as their hair.

"Well at least we know Gramma is on our side. Oh by the way, **Hey brothers! I accept your apology!**" I smiled and waved which made my brothers blush even more.

"Come on Katie, we should head back to the common room to get ready for class." Rosie grabbed my arm and we quickly left the Great Hall. We turned to the right, then to the left, took the secret gargoyle passage to the Hufflepuff Hallway and said, "Lemonade."

"Welcome back girls!" Madam Mora's portrait swung open to let us in.

"I can't believe Gramma is on our side! I was afraid we would be the ones receiving the Howler." Rosie and I ran up to our room to grab our books.

"I know. But it was quite fun to watch. Gramma loves her grandchildren, but she always has time to yell at my brothers for me! Come on we're going to be late for Herbology." We ran down the stairs and out of the common room.

_**A/N ~ Okay so this is the shortest chapter so far. Bear with me! This chapter just didn't have as much information in it as the others did. Well read and review! I have several more chapters ready for posting! Oh, and if you like my story, would you advertise for me? Send messages to your favorite authors or whatever and tell them about my story! I am looking for a beta, so let me know! **_

_**Love from the Author, **_

_**Katalina M. Weasley :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN~ Hey readers (the very few I have boohoo :'C) It's me! Katalina Weasley! I have finally uploaded the sixth chapter! Okay, don't go through the roof at me, I've just been busy and NO ONE is reading my stuff, so you know it's kinda depressing…Well here you go! Weasel vs. Insect. **_

Chapter 6: Weasel vs. Insect

"Hello first years! Welcome to Herbology. I am Professor Neville Longbottom, former Auror. Today we will be feeding the gillyweed crop. So pick up the cans next to you. There is a specific method on how to do this. Shake the can once, wait a minute, and then shake it three times consecutively. Good work everyone! I have more tanks ready on the table behind you when you are done. Why don't you weed them too while your at it. Be careful, gillyweed is delicate." Professor Longbottom walked around helping everyone feed the gillyweed we did this for HALF AND HOUR! "Everyone, I would like an essay, due tomorrow, on gillyweed. 12 inches. Now Professor Zabini has requested that you have double potions, so this class has been shortened. Go directly to potions. Class dismissed!" Rosie, Eden, and I grabbed our bags and hurried towards the door.

"Out of my way! Watch where you're going WEASEL." A semi-tall, pale, white blonde haired boy pushed his was to the door.

"What did you call me?" I looked him directly in the eye. You could see I hate this kid written all over my face.

"Weasel, now MOVE!" Scorpious Malfoy shoved me out of the way and started out the door.

"Bat Bogey." Scorpious sneezed and bats came flying out of his nose. "How does that feel? You are such a slimy little INSECT." I stomped out of the green house followed by a giggling Rosie, and Eden. We were half way to the entrance to the castle when we heard,

"But Professor Longbottom! She Bat Bogey hexed me! Shouldn't she get detention?"

"Of course not, you're a Malfoy. You deserved it!" Professor Longbottom laughed and walked back into the green house.

"I like Professor Longbottom. I think he's super!" Eden said as she bounced up and down next to me on our way to potions.

"I don't think you will like Professor Zabini as much as you like him. I've heard weird things about Zabini. He was Mr. Malfoy's best friend in school, and he was in Slytherin. I hear that he wishes that Uncle Harry would have died, and that Lord Voldemort was still powerful." I nodded towards the dungeon door labled _Potions: Professor Zabini_. We opened the door and shut it quietly.

"Names." A sharp voice cut through the darkness of the room. There sat Professor Zabini behind his desk, his dark hair and black eyes piercing as though he were searching us.

"Katalina Weasley, Rose Weasley, and Eden Rogers." Eden shook in her place as Rose listed off our names. I saw his lip curl as Professor Zabini heard the name Weasley.

"Front row…first three stations." He pointed to our right. The three of us hurried over to the stations assigned to us and started setting up our cauldrons and getting our scales out.

"You were right Katie, I do like Professor Longbottom much better." Eden had the word terrified spelled in capital letters across her face.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Polly and Patricia came bursting into the dugeon. "We could have gotten lost, or devoured, or who knows what!"

"I beg your pardon young ladies, but in my class room I require silence. Names please." Polly and Patricia looked up at him, quite scared.

"P-p-p-p-polly and P-p-p-p-p-patricia Richman sir." Polly stuttered.

"First two stations front row." Professor Zabini pointed to the other side of the room. Other students floated in. It turns out we had potions with Slytherin too. Yippee (sarcasm alert). "Ladies and Gentlemen, In this class you will learn to brew love, death, luck, sleep, and much more. Those who have a passion I can teach a great deal. Those who don't I'm so sorry. Now today we are going to brew a simple dreamless sleep potion. Open your beginner's potion book to the 32nd page for instructions. You have 100 minutes, starting now." I opened my book. _Page 32. Ah, dreamless sleep potion (nightmares not included). 2 cups of Leech juice._ I crewed up my face. _Ugh gross._ I rummaged through the box of vials in front of me and finally found leech juice. I measured it out and poured it in. Next on the list was a tablespoon of ground Blast-Ended Skrewt liver. First off, I didn't even know what a Blast-Ended Skrewt was. Second, this also sounded disgusting. I watched the powder fall into the brown lumpy liquid. The liquid turned a firey red an dbecame smooth and glassy. I looked at my book. It told me to light the burner and add some dry lizard skin. I added the lizard skin and the potion turned a royal blue. _Isn't it supposed to have little white specks in it?_ I looked at a picture and sure enough it was. I looked through my boxes and bottles, _What would create those little specks?_ I decided to try Pixie tooth powder. I poured just a sprinkling of powder into the potion and it created the little white specks I was looking for. I quickly noted in my book : _"for little white specks add a sprinkling of pixie tooth powder"_.

"Time is up!" Professor Zabini walked around the room and looked at everyone's caldrons. "Misses Richman, do you know the correct color and consistency of this potion? Well it certainly isn't whatever that is. 10 points from Hufflepuff, five each. Mr. Malfoy! How is your father?"

"Fine sir!"

"Good, oh yes. That is almost perfect. With the white specks you would have a very dreamless sleep. Five points to Slytherin. Good jov Mr. Rivera, Hmmmmm, Miss Weasley. Tell me what exactly did you do to make your potion?" Professor Zabini was standing over my shoulder looking into my cauldron.

"Well I put in the leech juice, mixed in the skrewt liver, turned on the burner, added the lizard skin, and a bit of pixie tooth powder. I stirred it three times and left the burner on. Why do you ask sir."

"Because, Miss Weasley, this potion is perfect. Fifteen points to Hufflepuff. I would like a 24 inch essay on my desk tomorrow on the potion you just brewed. Class dismissed." Potions class had lasted two hours! I was so glad to get out of there. We had one more class before lunch and that was Divination with Professors Firenze and Trelawney.

"Please find a seat, find a seat. Today, as we look into the world beyond, we will be reading each other's tea leaves. Now you the blonde one. Pick up your friends tea cup and tell me what you see." Eden raised her eyebrows and picked up my tea cup.

"I see a beautiful woman, with long flowing hair. She's speaking a different language, I can't tell what. She's also rising up into the air. None of this is in the book Professor!"

"Miss Weasley you must come with me now!" Professor Trelawney grabbed me by the arm and yanked me off the decorative cushion I was sitting on.

"Wait, Professor where are we going?" I tripped over my feet as I was dragged by my crazy professor.

"Sherbert Lemon!" Professor Trelwney had dragged me over to Professor McGonagall's office. The gargoyle spiraled up, reealing a staircase. Professor Trelawney yanked me up the stairs and into the office of the head mistress. "Minerva! Minerva the prophecy has been fulfilled! I found the veela!


End file.
